


Sun is Waning

by nimery



Series: Blood on the Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: Azumane Asahi is a regular, human guy who has been dating another regular, human guy for three years and is excited to celebrate that fact. However, his expectations get quickly turned on their head as Asahi realizes that, perhaps, his boyfriend was not as regular or human as he first assumed, and that the world as a whole isn't quite what he had come to believe.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Blood on the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sun is Waning

**Author's Note:**

> CielPhantomhive got into Haikyuu and kept texting me about it so here I am finishing this fic I started back in January. Even if she didn't ask for it, this is CielPhantomhive's fault.

It was November third, and Azumane Asahi was standing in the middle of a flower shop with a hand pressed firmly to his mouth as he stared raging fire at the displays in front of him. Of course, he knew what flower to get. He had written it on a sticky note that had been stuck to the front of his computer. He had made a note in his phone. He had written it on his hand before coming here—though he'd done so covertly, as to not attract attention from a certain roommate-slash-boyfriend. Yet, as he was standing here in front of the display, he felt an overwhelming force of "oh god no" wash over him.

It was November third, and Azumane Asahi was standing in the middle of a flower shop second-guessing every life choice he'd ever made. Not Yuu. Never Yuu. He could never find it within himself to regret meeting, getting coffee, and all of the subsequent steps that led to their current relationship, but he did wonder why he hadn't gotten up earlier this morning and made the coffee. He wondered what would have happened if, at that initial coffee date, he had ordered something different. He wondered if picking the wrong flower now would change anything. He wondered if he had decided on the wrong kind—even though he'd asked Yuu just the other day what his favorite kind was and had gotten an answer.

He checked his hand again. Yep, still the same type.

His therapist called this catastrophizing; obviously, it was still something he was working very hard not to do.

Asahi took a very deep breath—because that was another thing his therapist had told him to do—and tried to bring himself back into the moment he was standing in, and out of the hypothetical past. He would get geraniums for Yuu because Yuu liked geraniums and would be glad to have them in the flat. He would get them in purple because Yuu liked purple. He would do these things, and Yuu would be happy, and he would be happy because Yuu was happy. And Yuu would not regret spending three years of his life in a relationship with this disaster of a man.

Asahi took another deep breath and lifted a bushel of geraniums from the display, bringing it to his chest. He bought them with a nervous smile and nervous conversation to the cashier and got them wrapped in a bouquet with a lovely white lace bow. He thanked the cashier and took his leave.

That wasn't hard, he thought to himself. And things will be fine.

Of course, it's one thing to think to oneself that things will be fine, and another to know it. Asahi assumed and his therapist agreed that the more often he thought "things will be fine," the more he would believe it. Over time, it wouldn't be an affirmation, but a fact.

A fact like: Yuu loved him and didn't want anyone else. A fact like: he loved Yuu and would do anything for him.

On the way back to the loft, Asahi got coffee as well. Not that he'd planned to, but his feet had gone inside the familiar shop and ordered his and Yuu's favorites.

It was November third, and it was their three-year anniversary. Three years since they'd decided to come to this shop, since Yuu ordered something cold and complicated with lots of caramel and Asahi ordered an americano, no cream.

Kiyoko was behind the counter today, and handed him their drinks in a cardboard caddy. She nodded to him as she did.

"It's today, then?" she asked, as Asahi, with the flowers carefully stowed under his arm, grabbed a straw for Yuu's something cold and complicated—caramel frappucino, with extra whip, caramel syrup, two shots of espresso. Asahi wasn't sure if Yuu would need the espresso (he'd gone for a run at 4 A.M. as he always did, and seemed fine, and Asahi knew he'd taken a one-hour nap today), but he'd ordered it anyway because that's what Yuu ordered during that first date.

"Yeah," he said. "Nervous about it."

Kiyoko blinked. "Don't be."

And that, apparently, was that. Kiyoko went back to preparing drinks, and Asahi, the caddy solidly in his grip, went on his way, back into the cute neighborhood surrounding the coffee shop and on his way back to the loft.

An unfamiliar car was in the parking space outside, though it only really got used when they had guests over, since neither Asahi nor Yuu saw the sense in getting a car when Asahi's work was a ten minute walk and Yuu's school was a quick dip in the metro. The car in question, however, only resulted in a brief glance-over by Asahi. Not all of their friends were mutual, of course, and Asahi didn't always remember all of the cars Yuu's friends drove.

Juggling the many things already in his hands, Asahi let himself into the building and climbed the stairs up to their third-floor apartment. Thankfully, the door was unlocked, so he wouldn't have to juggle with his keys too.

Yet, opening the door, he found that which he didn't expect—namely, a plastic mat with a pentagram printed on it and his boyfriend sitting cross-legged on the floor, his arms glowing a faint red. Beside him was Kinoshita, a fellow student that Asahi didn't really know, and in front of them was a small floating metallic orb, completely blank on the inside.

Asahi almost dropped the coffee. Considering his was hot, he was glad he didn't.

A sharp, slightly distorted voice rang through the air as it spoke, and Asahi quietly closed the door behind him, tip-toeing inside to set the coffee down and figure out what to do with the flowers.

"I've already instructed Oikawa to keep a close eye on the parties not affiliated with either," the voice said, as Asahi went to the kitchen and ducked down, fancying himself looking for a vase, but in reality, coming to terms with the situation in his mind. This coming to terms did, in fact, sound more like panic, and his internal monologue had begun to repeat to itself 'what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?'

In order to stay in the mindset of looking for a vase, Asahi opened a cupboard, knowing that was a quiet thing to do.

"Noya, your man's here," Kinoshita's bored voice broke the silence.

"Ah," Yuu answered. "Okay. Ushijima—" he seemed to be addressing the floating metallic orb, and Asahi was further alarmed by the fact this thing had a name?! "—Ushijima, I have to go. It's my anniversary I have to go."

"Nishinoya, you know I won't have time for this later," the voice from the orb, Ushijima, said.

"That's okay. I'll ask Tsukki or something. Don't worry about it. Bye..." Yuu, as he did, elongated the final word, and Asahi poked his head over the counter in time for the orb to vanish. Yuu quickly stood from the floor then, gaze first in front of him on the plastic pentagram mat and then quickly swinging behind to find Asahi. "You're back!"

Kinoshita got off the floor then too, as Asahi slowly emerged from behind the counter.

"Uh," was all he could manage as Yuu rushed across the loft to embrace him, pulling him down by the lapels of his jacket and pressing a kiss into the corner of his mouth.

"Happy third year," Yuu said, and Asahi could hear the pure and utter contentedness in his voice. He lamely held up the flowers, drawing Yuu's attention to them.

"I, uh," he managed. "I got these." Yuu's eyes lit up.

"Absolutely perfect, babe," he said, before gesturing behind him. "And some coffee, I noticed." Choking down the nerves that clumped up in his throat, Asahi nodded. Yuu took the flowers from Asahi and grabbed the tall, white-frosted vase from the cabinet behind them, which led Asahi to a moment realizing that he was, in fact, looking in the wrong cabinet in his abject confusion.

On one hand, Asahi desperately wanted to ask Yuu what that floating orb was, because he was almost sure that Yuu would tell him, but on the other hand, what if asking somehow ruined their entire relationship. He couldn’t let that happen, not over something like this—once, of course, he figured out what the “something like this” was.

In the living area of the loft, Asahi noticed Kinoshita picking up a backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Noya,” Kinoshita caught his attention, and he glanced back, setting the flowers on the kitchen’s island. “Text me for next time. I’m sure Ushijima’ll call again soon.”

Yuu nodded, plucking the caramel frap out of the drink tote and rounding the counter to bid Kinoshita goodbye. Which looked more like a fist bump and two cheeky grins. But with his backpack slung over his shoulder, Kinoshita left, and the door to the flat closed with a heavy thud.

“I so appreciate the coffee right now, babe,” Yuu said. “Even with Hisashi, those calls take so fucking much out of me.” He sucked hard at the straw and slumped down on the couch.

“So, uh,” Asahi said, eloquently. “You know Kinoshita from school?”

Yuu blinked, his clever gaze flicking over to where Asahi still stood in the kitchen. “Partly,” he affirmed. “Had a class with him, then Waka hooked us up because I wasn’t really having a great time in keeping up with his fucking demand, so now here we are.”

“And Waka is… a teacher?” Asahi asked, fiddling with the edge of the drink tote.

“Waka is the coven leader,” Yuu said, nonchalantly. “Ushijima Wakatoshi, the biggest hardass this side of Shinjuku.”

Asahi nodded, pushing his americano out of the tote and bringing it to his mouth. It was still a little too hot to drink so he held it there for a moment, hoping the smell of the coffee would calm his nerves.

“You have something you want to say,” Yuu said, hanging slightly off the side of the couch. The frappucino hanging precariously in his hands, his forearms curled over each other. The tattoos that Asahi had definitely noticed before, that traced his arms like cracks of lightning, stood out more than normal, since he’d seen them glowing red just moments ago.

“I don’t know how to,” he said, though the words were somewhat muffled by the cup against his mouth. Yuu beckoned him over to the couch, patting the cushion beside him with the same, slightly serious expression on his face. Asahi went to the couch, letting the americano sit in his lap as he did. Yuu leaned against him slightly, straw knocking against his mouth. The gentle up-and-down motion of his chest relaxed Asahi enough that he was able to start breathing again as well, and breathing helped him get his thoughts in order.

First, perhaps, the floating metal ball that vanished. Second, the plastic pentagram mat. Third, the coven. Asahi let himself keep breathing.

“So,” he began. “The thing that was, uh, floating. The ball. What was that?”

For a moment, Yuu didn’t answer. He took a drink from the frap and stared ahead of them. The television. The bookcase. The picture Asahi took when they went on their ninth date, that Yuu had framed. They were smiling. Yuu’s hair was down, and Asahi’s was up. Behind them was a small pond with a yellowish-grey duckling swimming in the water.

“This might be a little stupid,” Yuu said. “But I think I might have gotten ahead of myself.”

Asahi was quiet for a moment. The americano was cooling by now. He didn’t pay much mind to it yet.

“That’s a lot of ‘mights,’” he noted.

“Did I tell you about these marks, Asahi?” Yuu held up an arm as he asked the question. The black tattoos, which maybe weren’t tattoos, stood out boldly against his skin.

“You didn’t.”

Yuu shook his head, setting his drink down on the floor. It would probably leave a ring on the floor if they left it too long, but considering that Yuu often left drinks scattered around the apartment, Asahi figured it would be one ring among many.

“Then I did get ahead of myself. I just… Kind of assumed you knew about the stuff. The, you know, whole thing.” Yuu started gesticulating as he spoke, his hands rolling over each other in the air as his vague words supplanted more vague words. “Remember when we met? And I came onto you with that dumb pick-up line?”

Asahi nodded.

“And I joked about how you must’ve been some kind of conduit cause you’re making me feel magical?”

Asahi nodded again, a little surprised that Yuu remembered the line that had made him go red when he said it the first time. Glancing over now, Asahi saw that Yuu was once again going red at the words.

“Well, uh. There were some things that… Weren’t jokes. And maybe it was a little forward to just say it. But I did.” Yuu plucked his drink off the ground and for a long moment, drank the frap. It was nearly empty now, but droplets of water were still collecting on the outside of the cup. “Asahi, babe, magic exists. You kind of already know that, with the communication sphere and everything. I have magic. I’ve had it my whole life.”

Asahi continued to not know what to do but nod. So he nodded. “Right,” he said.

Yuu held out his arms, showing off the markings that looked more like they were a part of his skin.

“These,” he explained, “are signs of my magic. They glow when I’m using it. I don’t know if you saw it earlier. They glow red. Depending on how much magic we have, the marks cover more parts of our bodies. It can get bigger with training, but some people don’t really have to train. I’ve… I’ve done a lot to get this far, but Tooru—he’s in the coven—he’s done a lot of work his whole life, and his markings are all over. As far as I know, Waka’s always had his marks as they are. It’s a little unfair.” Yuu laughed at that last comment, granting it levity, though Asahi could tell he was just a little frustrated by it.

“Hisashi helps me train my magic,” he continued. “He actually is a conduit, and he makes me stronger. So that’s why he was here while I was talking to Waka, so that I could get better and one day, hopefully, not need him.”

“So… you’re a wizard,” Asahi summarized.

Yuu shook his head. “No, technically, wizards don’t exist. I’m a witch. And technically, if we’re getting into that, I probably shouldn’t be telling you about this, but we’ve been dating for a long time, and I can literally see you being a part of my life until I’m dead, so I think it’s pretty alright to tell you even though you’re a normal human.”

Asahi paused for just a moment, processing Yuu’s words. He could too, was the thing. He could see himself like this with Yuu for the rest of his life. Even if Yuu was a witch, which was something that really didn’t affect Asahi.

“Okay,” he said, calmly. The calmness of it, even, surprised him a little. But he felt calm. Being reassured of his boyfriend’s love and his own, despite the absolute weirdness that had already happened. He could deal with this, he knew. He could absolutely deal with this. “Is there anything else I should know?”

Yuu pondered the question for a moment. “Apart from all the other weird shit you definitely don’t know about?”

“Please tell me as much as you can about the weird shit,” Asahi answered, taking a drink of his, now relatively cold, coffee. It was fine, though. He took down a gulp of it.

“Uh. You know Ryu?”

Asahi nodded. Of course he knew him. Yuu’s best friend and the guy who had fallen down laughing when Yuu delivered that fateful punchline. Tanaka came over to the apartment a lot, and Asahi was convinced that the neighbors absolutely hated them for the noise Yuu and Tanaka would undoubtedly end up making when they were in a room together. Together, the two had no “inside voice.”

“He’s a werewolf.”

On one hand, Asahi quickly went through the mental gymnastics of coming to terms with the fact that werewolves exist, and that his boyfriend who was a witch was best friends with one. On the other hand, Asahi completely understood how, if there was all of this weird and wild fantasy shit in the world, Tanaka would end up being a werewolf. It fit him. Especially with his eerily sharp teeth. If Asahi had known about witches and werewolves earlier, maybe he’d have seen this coming.

“Vampires exist, but I don’t know if you know any. And, uh. Sirens. And faeries. Demons.”

Asahi pressed his mouth into a thin line, swallowing down some coffee as he did.

“Should I be worried about any of this?” he asked, genuinely.

Yuu didn’t answer immediately, opting instead to finish his frappucino and get off the couch, throwing the cup into the trash can before coming back to the couch. He took Asahi’s cup from him and climbed into his arms, grabbing hold of his face as he did.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” he said. “You’ve got me here with you. And even if I weren’t, no one wants to start shit anyway. You’re off scot-free, babe. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” After saying this, Yuu pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Asahi wrapped his arms around Yuu and ducked his head into his shoulder.

“This is not what I was picturing for our anniversary,” he confessed, voice muffled slightly by Yuu’s shirt. Yuu began running his hands through his hair.

“What were you picturing then?”

“Maybe going somewhere nice. A date. A movie. I feel like I can’t do that now.”

“Emotionally exhausted by all the supernatural bullshit?”

Asahi nodded. Yuu wrapped an arm around his back and squeezed tightly, his hand still running gently, methodically through his hair.

“We don’t have to go anywhere. We can watch one of your favorite movies, or binge-watch one of those shows we’ve already seen. I can make some popcorn, and you can just… recover from it.”

Asahi’s arms tightened around Yuu. God, he was lucky. So, so lucky. He loved Yuu so much.

They relaxed on the couch, both of their feet up and Asahi’s arms loosely looped around Yuu. They’d put on an old anime that Asahi had first watched back in middle school, that he liked to return to sometimes out of nostalgia. They skipped over the darker parts of the show, and they sang loudly along with the opening. Somewhere around the fifth episode, Yuu started braiding Asahi’s hair, not really paying attention anymore, but whether or not he was paying attention to the anime wasn’t really important because whether or not he was paying attention had nothing to do with the fact that Asahi’s heart was beating quickly in his chest, bursting with joy and contentedness in this quiet moment. Of Yuu wordlessly weaving his hands through Asahi’s hair, twisting it and untwisting it, brushing it out with his fingers. Asahi’s head in his lap, where he sat cross-legged on the couch, empty frappucino cup on the floor, still collecting condensation.

The americano had been set aside a while ago and was probably too cold to enjoy now, but Asahi didn’t care. Another ending song washed over them, and Yuu sang it quietly under his breath as he braided. Asahi’s eyes drifted closed, as the rhythmic tugs on his head lulled him to a sweet calmness.

From behind a cloud, the sun peaked out, looking down into their apartment from the slats in the blinds. The light spilled onto the floor. On the screen, the protagonist was monologuing about the power of friendship.

“You know,” Yuu said, idly as the protagonist fought this arc’s villain. “I think I expected you to be something.”

Asahi opened his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Like, Ryu’s a werewolf, right? And I’ve known him forever, and I’ve known Chikara forever, and he’s not human either, so I guess I just expected you to not be.”

“Oh,” Asahi frowned, not quite getting where Yuu was going with this yet.

“I’m not upset about it, you know. I’m just used to… attracting non-human people to me, so, like, imagine my surprise, I guess.” Yuu paused for a moment, mouth turned down in thought. “Like, I love you. A lot, and I’m glad you’re you and everything, but I think when we met I assumed you would be… Well, I made an ass of myself, like gramps always said, but I’m glad you’re not upset. I’m glad that even though you’re human and I’m not that you’re not, like, dumping me over this.”

Asahi reached up and gently cupped Yuu’s cheek in his hand, dancing his thumb along his cheekbone.

“Honestly, Yuu,” he said. “I can see you being a part of my life until I’m dead, too.” Yuu grinned—a bright, genuine grin that was as reckless as the man giving it. Asahi pushed himself up from the couch and kissed the edge of his mouth. His hair was still a little heavy from Yuu’s braid, but his shoulders were light. His heart was beating, warm and free in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series that I've had planned for years. So far, six fics are planned in this verse. Stay tuned :)


End file.
